


Not Straight

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: "These haters don't believe I'd kiss a guy, and I wanna prove them wrong. I can't kiss Chowder because he's got a girlfriend."Lardo doesn't believe that Dex is the kind of straight guy who'd kiss another guy, so he tries to prove her wrong. It only backfires a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote like a month ago, and I just found it while reorganizing my files. I'm posting it now so I have one less WIP to worry about. I think it's pretty dece, so hopefully y'all like it.

    "Nah, man, no heteronormative rhetoric, you just don't strike me as the kind of straight dude who'd kiss another dude, you know?" Lardo's saying as she, Dex, and Chowder enter the Haus kitchen.  
  
    "Yeah, Dex, she's got a point. Like, I just can't see it," Chowder says gently.  
  
    "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Nursey asks from where he's leaning against the counter and looking at his phone.  
  
    "Oh, hey, Nurse!" Dex says, face lighting up.  
  
    Nursey raises his eyebrows. "Uh. You've never in your life been this happy to see anyone, let alone me. What's the ulterior motive?"  
  
    "Can I kiss you?" Dex asks bluntly. Nursey would definitely have just choked if he had anything in his mouth.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "These haters don't believe I'd kiss a guy, and I wanna prove them wrong. I can't kiss Chowder because he's got a girlfriend."  
  
    "Yeah, alright. Sure, bro," Nursey says, the picture of chill.  
  
    "'Swawesome," Dex says, and walks the few steps over to Nursey. He puts one hand on the counter edge and the other on the back of Nursey's neck, and leans in and kisses him. It's simple enough, no tongue, no teeth, but it lasts long enough that Nursey's hands end up framing Dex's face.  
  
    When Dex pulls away, Lardo and Chowder look shocked and a little impressed.  
  
    "Wow, alright bro, I stand corrected," Lardo says.  
  
    "I'm sorry for doubting you, Dex," Chowder adds.  
  
    "You better be," Dex responds, but he smiles so Chowder knows he's kidding.  
  
    "Now that that's settled, I have another class to get to, even though I just got here." Chowder sighs. "Nursey, wanna walk with?"  
  
    "Sure, C," Nursey agrees. "I'll catch you two later," he says, and winks at Dex before following Chowder out.  
  
    Dex leans heavily against the counter once they're gone. He can taste Nursey's chapstick on his lips (he's pretty sure it's coconut flavoured), and he can still feel where Nursey's lips were on his.  
  
    "Hey Lards, you were kind of right," Dex says.  
  
    Lardo raises an eyebrow. "You totally just proved me wrong, dude."  
  
    "Yeah, well, you said I didn't seem like the kind of straight dude who would kiss another dude. You were technically right, because I have just learned that I am definitely not straight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nearing the end of multiple different fics I've been working on, so expect more in the near future.


End file.
